The unexpected patient
by Edward1919
Summary: Hello, this is a story about Bella as a Doctor working for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. and what happens when Edward gets into a small car crash and has to go for a check up with Dr. Swan? Edward is quite different from all the other patients she has had in the past. Will Edward find it super sexy that Bella is his Doctor? Bella is 26 and Edward is 28. Rated M for a reason!


Bella - POV

_Beep. Beep. beep._

I heard the annoying sound of my alarm o'clock next to my sleepy head. I sighed and turned it off before getting up.

I brushed my teeth, and got into some smart but casual clothes and then put on my Doctors coat. I found my key's on my coffee table in my cosy lounge. My house was quite big because I earn a lot of money by being a Doctor. I have recently moved to Forks because I wanted to help somewhere else, and I grew up here as a kid.

My car was a black Mercedes, I smiled as I got in it. I loved my car. With the money I had I could probably get a much better car, but I didn't see the need. I only had to drive to work and back.

Traffic was never a problem because I got up early for work. The journey is only about a 10 minute drive from my house. As I pulled into my own personal parking space at the hospital ( every Doctor here has one), I noticed an ambulance flying down the road to the hospital.

I figured that if they needed me they would ask so I carried on walking through the hospital doors.

"Morning Dr. Swan!" Alice exclaimed enthusiastically as she came out of her office. Though I come early, I can never beat her. I had ever seen her in a bad mood. Ever.

I smiled at her, "Morning Dr. Brandon. How have you been?"

"Great. Thanks for asking. You?" she asked back.

I nodded, "Never better." I smiled. Though I enjoyed my life, I always felt like something huge was missing. It was really odd.

"Good, I need to hand in some paper work to Dr. Cullen. I'll see you in a minute." Alice announced cheerfully.

Dr. Cullen was the best Doctor I had ever met. His name is Carlisle, and he has a wife Esmé, and adopted children. I didn't know the adopted children's names were, or how many there were. But Dr. Cullen talked about them in his spare time at lunch with us all. I had become quite good friends with Dr. Cullen, he was very kind, and his wife Esmé is such a loving and caring person.

I stalked off to find the door that said 'Dr. Swan' on it. My office was a good size, not massive like Dr. Cullen's, but big enough for me.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I heard straight away when I sat down in my chair.

"Come in!" I shouted over to the person the opposite side. When I said this a guy the size of a _tank_ walked in. his name was Emmett, Alice Brandon's sister. He had a big sense of humour, and though he looked scary, he was a big teddy bear inside.

"We have a few patients with minor injuries, but we need you to check one of them. Not many Doctors come early like us." He explained smiling.

I frowned, "How many are there?"

"Just 3, Alice is going to take one as well." He started, as he handed me a clip board with a piece of paper on it.

The paper had the data of the person I would be giving a check up on. I made a few notes in my head about him.

_Name – Edward._

_Age – 28._

_Injury – he was in a small car accident with 2 other people._

I smiled at Emmett and stood up, "I only need to check him, no operations?"

Emmett shook his head, "No, you just need to give him a check up, and make sure he is okay."

I nodded, "Okay, where is he?" I asked as we made our way to my office door. I closed it after us and locked it.

"Room 28, 3rd floor." Emmett announced. I nodded and smiled in thanks. Looking after a patient is better than doing paper work in my office.

I had to use the elevator to get to the 3rd floor, because my office was on the 5th floor. When I got inside I pressed the correct buttons and I felt the elevator move down to the 3rd floor. Then I heard the 'ding' sound and the doors opened.

I walked down the corridor and I knew I was getting close because I passed 'room 25, room 26, room 27,' and then finally room 28. I smiled and opened the door.

Then I walked over to my patient – not looking at him, I was studying the piece of paper with the patients data on.

"So... Edward?" I asked looking at him for the first time.

What I saw in front of me was not what I expected. He was a God. Literally, my image of God has changed forever. He had piercing green eye's, and sexy bronze hair that looked un – tamed. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied dragging me out of my thoughts.

I smiled, "Well that's a good start."

He chuckled, and I thought it was bells at first. I mentally shook my head, and put my clip board down on the small table draw next to his bed.

"Okay then. My names Dr. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." I started as I picked my pen torch out of my pocket, "Look here." I ordered shining the light in his eye's.

He knew what I was doing so I didn't have to explain. I moved my finger, and his eye's followed. I did it for a few more seconds, before deciding he was fine with that exercise. I smiled and turned the torch off.

"Your vitals look good, no sign of any head trouble. Is there any where that hurts in particular?" I asked politely.

He nodded, "Yeah." he said simply, whilst sitting up. Was he not going to tell me? I raised an eye brow at him, asking him to continue.

"My cheek is kind of sore, and I know how you can fix it." He started. What? How did he hurt his cheek? There were no marks on his cheek. I checked.

"How?" I prompted letting my confusion show in my voice.

He blushed slightly, "You could kiss it better."

What? Why would he want that? And how would that make it better? I'm a Doctor and I have never been taught that kissing some one could cure them. I looked at him confused, but I did as he asked and kissed his cheek softly. My kiss earned me a huge smirk on his face.

"And my other cheek hurts too." He announced pointing to it. I rolled my eyes and kissed his other cheek. Why was he making me do this? But I had to admit, I liked kissing him on the cheek, but it would have been more comical if I got Emmett to take this patient.

I kissed him on the other cheek. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as I went to pull away. Okay, what was going on?

"My lips hurt too." He continued, leaving me completely and utterly confused. This has never happened before with a patient.

"What -" I asked but I was cut off when Edward pressed his lips to mine.

Edward lips on mine felt amazing. It sent a jolt of a pleasurable electric current run down my spine. I kissed him back unknowingly. What shocked me was the fact that Edwards lips were moving very passionately against mine, and I found myself doing the same. Why did I feel like I was complete when our lips touched? Like that part in me that I always felt was missing was here. Right in front of me. Like my other half.

I was confused, but made no move to stop kissing him. It was too good to stop. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and felt him smile in the kiss. I guess that was a good sign.

I felt myself being picked up and put on the hospital bed he was on. I moaned as I felt his hands

move up and down my body.

He groped my chest through the fabric of my shirt. It felt amazing, I bit my lip to stop me from moaning again. His mouth was nipping and sucking at my neck down to my collar while his hands occupied themselves by clutching at my chest. It felt like heaven, and I heard him let out a moan.

"Dr. Swan..." He moaned sexily.

I could feel his erection was prominent above me, and I could feel him grind against me. I felt his fingers move from my chest to my abdomen, slowly caressing it.

I held back a gasp and carried on kissing him. I felt his fingers on my zipper and button on my pants. They were stumbling and slightly shaky as he tried to do it.

I grinned. He was really eager, and why was I as well? I barely knew him. I had only met him a few minutes ago and were doing this. But I didn't want to stop.

I moved my hands and slowly undid it. Once the button had been undone, I teasingly slowly slid the zipper down. He looked anxious.

He gripped my pants and pulled them down to my knees. Then he slid down his own.

I felt my eye's wander down to his thick erection then back up to his eye's as I lay back down, with a smug half-smile.

He started to spread my knees and then he kneeled between them whilst smiling. He made a lingering soft kiss on my hot, wet centre before pushing into me slowly at first..

Edward pushed my shirt up above my chest, exposing my bra. His amazing hands fondled with my chest as he continued with his thrusts at the same time.

I felt so many emotions run through me. This was not professional considering I am a Doctor.

His thrusts began to get harder and faster as we went on.

My right hand hooked under his arm and grasped onto his shoulder while the other clung to the back of his neck. I could hear him moaning my name again.

My teeth lightly went into his soft skin as I tried to stifle the sounds of my orgasm. It would not be good if any one heard us. I felt Edward move his face into my hair and he let out a deep moan into the crook of my neck. I knew he was trying to make sure no one heard him as well.

I could tell we were both spent. We lay intertwined with each other for a few minutes as our breaths got back to normal. That was by far the best I have ever had, and to be honest, I have done it quite a lot.

"That was amazing." Edward announced just above a whisper. I smiled and got up from underneath him. He pouted as he saw me pull my pants up again. I gave him my crooked smile. He gasped – well that's strange. Why did he gasp? I shrugged it off.

"Well you don't seem to have any damage done to you. That was by far the best exercise I have done with you today," I started using a professional, and playful voice.

I heard him laugh, "Yeah, that was my favourite one too. Maybe I should get in more car accidents so we can do it again?" He replied pulling his pants up.

I smiled, "You don't need to be in a car accident to get me to do that with you again, Edward." I replied with a smirk.

He smirked back, "Well good, because I could have ended up with my father next time instead."

"Your fathers a doctor here?" I asked curiously. Did I know his father?

"Yeah. His names Dr. Cullen." Edward explained. I froze. Crap, crap, crap, crap! I slept with my bosses son!

Edward looked at me concerned. He moved closer to me confused at my reaction. He hooked an arm around my waist.

"Shit. I'm going to get fired." I said my thoughts coming together.

Edward frowned, "No you wont. What? Do you regret sleeping with me?" He asked, I could hear the hurt in his voice as he said it. But I was only thinking about losing my job to concentrate on why he would feel hurt. I started pacing around the room, but I came to a stop when Edward put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated simply. I forgot what his question was, my thoughts were all over the place.

"Right." I started nodding, "What was it again?" I asked.

He sighed frustrated. Why was he frustrated? I might lose my job. What's going to happen to him? The worst that would happen is him getting grounded.

"Did you regret sleeping with me?" He asked again slowly.

"No. Why would I? That was amazing." I answered to reassure him.

He obviously liked my answer because his face lit up with a huge grin that went on for miles.

"You really thought it was amazing?" He asked surprised.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

With that he kissed me again, but this time it was filled with more passion and _love_? I must be getting that emotion wrong. He couldn't love me. We had only just met, however we had sex when we had only just met. Did I love him? I thought about it for a minute as I carried on kissing him.

One thing was for sure though, I loved his kisses. Our lips moved perfectly with each others. I felt him suck gently on my bottom lip. I trailed my tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. Which he granted rather quickly, making me smile.

When we pulled back for breath, he put a smooth hand on my cheek. His eye's were piecing through mine, it was like he could see straight through me. Like he was reading me, like a book.

"I think I'm fallin -" Edward started but was cut off by a knock on the door. He quickly dropped his hand and I took a few steps back to make a distance between us, I didn't want to make any one suspicious. Though for some reason I saw Edward look disappointed when I did. I shrugged it off, and saw that the door handle was being turned.

"Hello again Dr. Swan!" Alice greeted me. I was beginning to get worried as she started jumping up and down excitedly. Why was she doing that? Is she my next patient? Even though this is Alice, I had never seen her this excited.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly as I watched jump in front of me.

She nodded frantically, "Oh you have no idea how much! You will never believe what just happened between me and my patient!"

I looked at her shocked, then I glanced over to Edward to see him surprised as well. I looked back at Alice.

"Who was your patient?" Edward asked her. Alice's eye's widened, I think she only just realized him being here, but she soon recovered.

"Jasper Cullen." Alice replied simply.

Edward chuckled, "That's my brother."

Alice smiled, "Well I like your brother very, very much." she said giving him a wink.

I chuckled, "Well, you just never know what's going to happen" I said glancing at Edward, to find him staring at me with the same emotions he had in our kiss. What is wrong with my imagination.

"I know right. And how are you Edward, any thing serious?" Alice asked him.

"No, no I'm more than fine." he replied still looking at me. I saw Alice smirk and look between us with one of those looks that say 'I know what's going on'. I gave Alice a questioning look, but she just smirked.

"I better get going now, I believe I have another appointment with Jasper." Alice announced moving towards the door. I heard Edward chuckle.

"So Dr. Cullen adopted 2 kids?" I asked making conversation, but I was also interested to know.

"3 actually. Me, Jasper and Rosalie." He explained to me.

I nodded, "Awesome, so... it really was a pleasure to meet you Edward." I started extending my hand out to shake. He took it and shook it a bit confused and hesitant. But he kept a firm grip on my hand.

When he finally let go I smiled at him, "Well, I really have to get to my office now. I have a lot of paper work to do."

A look of pure disappointment and sadness took over his feature's. It made me feel bad, but why does he feel like that? Did I hurt him? I didn't want to hurt him, I just had a lot of paper work to do.

"I'll see you around." I told him before making my way to the door.

"That's it!" I heard Edward shout as my hand was on the door handle.

I turned to him confused and startled, "What do you want a sticker?" I asked, I had a bunch of stickers in my office for kids when they were good at the hospital.

"It would have been better than what you left me with! We just had sex and you leave me with a 'see you around'!" He looked hurt and upset. What was up with him? I'm not normally in this situation. Why was he so hurt and upset?

I shrugged, "What do you want me to say?" I asked not knowing what to say myself.

"I want you too say that you love me!" He shouted back to me. I froze. What? He wanted me to say that I loved him? Why?

My thoughts began to wander to the possibility of falling in love with him. I had never felt like this with anyone before. Could that unknown emotion be love? I have never fallen in love with a guy before. I never wanted to go that far. But know I don't know. Do I want to love him? He was perfect. He had no flaws, if I was going to fall in love with anyone then it would definitely be him.

"I love you." I said looking into his green eye's.

He froze for a second before getting upset again. What know? I did as he wanted me too. I can't keep up with this guy.

"No you actually have to mean it!" He shouted.

I don't get it. Why would I say it if I don't mean it? Does he think I'm one of those player-type people?

"Why do you care any way?" I asked confused to why he wants to hear it.

"Because I'm in love with you!" He blurted, then when he realized he had just shouted that out loud he put his face in his hands and sat on the hospital bed. While I stood frozen – once again.

He was in love with me? How can he? He was a god, and we only just met today. With anyone else I would have assumed it was a joke or a way to get his way, but I could see the honesty in his eye's. Should I do something, or just continue to be a frozen statue in the door way?

I decided I should unfreeze. I moved my hand away from the door handle and walked closer to him.

"You, um, love me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He confirmed in a mumble in his hands.

I nodded but I knew he couldn't see, "Well, that's good."

That comment made Edward look up at me. His eye's full of love and even lust as he looked at me. It made me chuckle.

"Good?" He asked confused, but I could see a trace of hope in his eye's.

I nodded again, "Yeah well, It's no good if only one of us loves each other." I stated.

He stood up and took a step closer.

"You actually love me?" this time it was his turn to ask this question n disbelief.

I smiled crookedly, making him gasp again – why does he do that? It's not like I have special powers with a smile.

"Of course." I answered.

Then I stepped forward and placed my lips on his. He reacted almost immediately, by wrapping his left arm around my waist and putting his right hand through my hair. I heard him moan in the kiss. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I can't believe I have fallen in love with a guy I hardly know. It reminded me of the phrase 'love at first sight'. Was it? Maybe, all I knew was that I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.

I moaned as he slid his tongue over mine. But with great reluctance I pulled away for breath.

"Edward, not that I'm not enjoying kissing you, because I am, but I actually really need to get that paper work done." I explained.

He gave me a pout, "But I want to kiss you." He complained.

I smiled, "Me too, but I really need get them done."

Suddenly a wide and mischievous grin came upon Edwards angelic face. What was he thinking?

"What?" I asked him anxious and curious to know what he was thinking.

He smirked down at me, "How long will it take you?"

"Um, only about 20 minutes. Why?" I asked.

"And you have an office, correct?" He asked. What was he getting at?

I just nodded still confused.

"Well, I'll come up with you while you do it and then we can have some more fun later." He explained.

"Hmm, good plan" I complemented him.

He smiled, "Thank you. Now, can you get started because I'm getting anxious."

I laughed and walked out of the door with Edward close on my trail...

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Please review!**


End file.
